


Ms. Penguin

by TheKeeper_of_TheSmut



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut/pseuds/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut
Summary: Edward brings Ms. Penguin back to his apartment after she's injured. He's prepared for a lot of different reactions from the infamous criminal, but nothing could have prepared him for this.Or how a homemade meal lead to a perfectly happy romance





	Ms. Penguin

**Author's Note:**

> The art come from http://askoswaldandedward.tumblr.com/  
> and is used with the artist's permission

When Ed first brought Ms. Penguin home she had been filthy and unconscious and bleeding to death. At the time Edward had been focused on saving her life and so his clinical mind had not allowed him to linger on her naked body as he undressed her, gave her a brief but efficient sponge bath, and dressed her wound. It was when she had started stirring and struggling against him that it occurred to him that the poor woman had awoken in a strange bed, with a man she didn't know, and he had stuck her with a needle.

Oh dear. What would she do when she discovered he'd undressed her. Not surprisingly the answer had been to slap him but immediately afterwards she slumped against him, dizzy with the sudden movement. Her mother's death had also left her in a state of apathy, uncaring to whether or not Ed was going to harm her, beyond her initial anger that is.

Now that they'd shared a night of murder and opened to one another a little she seemed more aware of her physical proximity to him. Blushing scarlet and hiding under the sheets when the shoulder of Ed's too large night shirt slid almost to her elbow, revealing part of her chest. She'd written an address on a scrap of paper and asked Edward to retrieve some clothing for her. Specifically some undergarments.

He had and insisted that they be washed first, considering the layer of dust that had taken over her former residence in her and her mother's absence. He’d left for work this morning, informing Ostara her clothes were in the dryer. However, she had not stopped calling him all day. Which he supposed was fair given she didn't know about the janky handle on his toilet or where anything would be located.

She had recently texted him, thank God  it wasn't another call, and informed him he'd need to buy more spicy mustard. Annoyed Edward had answered he'd get some  _ if _ he had time. Fully intending on ignoring her request before realizing she had been unconscious and hasn't eaten and that she was grieving. The least he could do was get some spicy mustard so she could make whatever comfort food she desired.

**********

Ostara wandered around Ed's small apartment, restless after her days of despair. She'd finally managed to get Ed's toilet to work and made herself a sandwich, using the last of the spicy mustard. She felt bad for constantly bothering him at work, but couldn't help it.

Her nerves were frayed and she needed to keep herself occupied. Perhaps paying a visit to the useless landlord who allowed the plumbing to become such a nightmare? Frustrated she turned to pace the other way and felt her twisted knee buckle. Panicked, she braced herself against the wall and bit back a hiss of pain as her damaged shoulder met with the unforgiving wall.

Ostara stood still for a minute letting the pain pass before straightening herself. So pacing was a bad idea. Perhaps she could do something around the apartment? No, Edward's apartment was spotless, save for the bed which she had recently vacated. Heading over to the bed she set about fluffing up pillows and fixing the sheets. Now what?

Suddenly it occurred to her that while raiding Ed's kitchen she'd noticed he didn't have anything to eat when he got home. Maybe she could cook? Her mother’s voice echoed in her ears,

_ “There is no better vay to show you care than to make a home cooked meal. It's special because you make it just for them, to nourish them, to velcome them home. It's made vith love.” _

Ostara wasn't sure if the part about being made with love applied to this situation, but Ed had been a good friend to her these last few days. The least she could do was thank him with a nice warm meal waiting for him when he got home.

***********

Edward slid open the door to his apartment and was met with the smell of chicken and something faintly sweet.

Confused he set his keys down in the dish next to the door and made his way further into his apartment. Out of all the sights Edward expected, this wasn't one of them, and he found himself overwhelmed with the domesticity of it.

Ostara, wearing only his dress shirt, stirring a pot of chicken and noodles and a batch of sweet rolls fresh from the oven cooling on the counter. He didn't even have pre-made dough, she'd done them from scratch. For a split second he was entirely focused on the food before a whisper in the back of his brain returned his attention to the state of undress his temporary roommate was in.

Ed felt his mouth dry up as he watched her lean over the stove to adjust the heat, still unaware of his presence. The infamous Ms. Penguin, killer and criminal, was cooking him dinner and practically nude. 

_ Wouldn't you kill for this? For the real thing. Ms. Penguin, wanting you, having you. Being your little housewife puttering around the house in your clothes from the day before and the marks of your ownership branded on her flesh. _

Ed choked, wheezing slightly as he realized he did. He  _ wanted _ . More than he had wanted Ms. Kringle. Ostara turned, catching site of Ed.

“Edward!” she squeaked, startled.

“How long have you been standing there?”

“Not long…um?” He shuffled awkwardly and Ostara looked at him in confusion.

  

“Did you get the spicy mustard?”

“Y-yes.”

Obviously still confused by his reaction Ostara watches him a moment before heat floods her cheeks.

“The laundry! Oh, I completely forgot! Would you mind watching the soup while I get properly dressed?”

Ed was about to answer when the world blurred around him. Oh no, not now!

“Don't worry about it, I don't mind.”

“You clearly do, I'm sorry, it must be so odd coming home to a woman you barely know running around practically naked.”

Ed chuckled darkly, moving closer to Oatara. “I fail to see a downside to anything you just said.”

Ostara backs up, looking Ed in the eye and frowning. “I believe Edward mentioned something about being a different person sometimes. I thought he meant metaphorically.”

Ed laughed reaching behind her and turning off the stove. “He's full of surprises, huh?”

“If you even think about-” Ed pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“I wouldn't dream of it, well I will, but I won't do anything you don't want.”

Ostara huffed, and unless he'd actually lost his mind, there was a laugh in it.

“What did you have in mind?”

Smirking, Ed lowered his lips onto hers and demonstrated exactly what was on his mind. As they backed up toward the bed Ostara pulled away to mumble against his lips.

“The soup.”

“Can be reheated,” Ed growled and climbed on top of her.

**********

Emerging from the shower, Ed dressed slowly. Savoring the feeling of clean clothes that fit and didn't scratch. Clean hot water, nice clothes, and no sounds of insane screaming. Finally he went down stairs, locating Ostara in the kitchen.

“I thought your maid did the cooking?”

“She does, but this is a special occasion, so the meal needed to be equally special.”

Humming Edward wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, burying his nose in her neck and breathing in her comforting scent.

“Or, we can eat later and I can take you upstairs now and show you how grateful I am for everything you've done for me.”

Ostara moaned, leaning back in his arms and tilting her head for him to start kissing up her neck.

“Or we eat now so you'll have one more thing to be grateful for. That and as it stands I doubt you'll have the energy to keep up.”

Relenting, Ed pressed a kiss to cheek before trailing up to her ear and biting her earlobe sharply.

“We'll see about that, won't we.”


End file.
